


No, Maybe, Probably

by Aj3of8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Top Harry, not in the band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj3of8/pseuds/Aj3of8
Summary: Louis the outspoken and confident omega is crushing on the kind and gentle Alpha Harry. The only problem, they are best friends. What happens when their friends decide to intervene and make things a little more obvious.(They all live in London)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	No, Maybe, Probably

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anything about England so just go with it
> 
> Not Proof read

The apartment door opened and Louis walked into the kitchen “ Hey, what are you making? "

"I'm thinking about trying out a new recipe for chocolate chip cookies.” He said without looking up from his phone. Harry set his phone down and began to gather the ingredients, he didn’t grab anything to cook them on knowing that they would be gone before going into the oven anyways.

Louis Stared at him as he began making the dough and his thoughts began to wander to what if Harry was his Alpha and made him baked goods everyday. Realizing what he had just thought his face turned bright red and he was thankful that Harry was concentrating on making the cookies and wasn't looking at him. "Hey I'm going to be in my room let me know when they're done okay "

Harry Hummed in acknowledgement and continued mixing the ingredients together. He took a deep breath as soon as he heard Louis’ door close, He still smelled the scent of citrus fruits even though Louis had left. 

Harry and Louis had been best friends in high school and ended up going to the same college so rooming together wasn't a very difficult decision. They rented an apartment not too far from the school and drove to school everyday. They still live together even now after they had graduated because they said they didn't see a reason to stop living together. Some people thought it was crazy how an alpha and omega who weren't mated to live together but not to Harry and Louis were best friends and that's all they would ever be. Even though they both had to have had huge crushes on each other since high school but we're too oblivious to notice that each other felt the same

He finished mixing together all the ingredients and called Louis. "Hey Lou the cookie dough is ready if you want to have some." he heard the sound of a door opening and then closing. We walked into the kitchen and asked for the bowl. Harry handed him the bowl and asked if he wanted to watch TV. Louis said yes and they went to the living room.

They cuddled on the couch underneath a soft gray blanket with a bowl of cookie dough in between them. They turned on The Princess Bride and during the first scene Harry's phone beeped with a new message. He looked on the phone and saw that it was Niall who texted him. He typed in his password 1224 and opened the groupchat. 

Group Chat 1:32pm

Niall🍀: I’m bored we should go somewhere

Harry looked up to see that Louis was also on his phone now  
Lou🍊💙: Where?

Liam🥄: My grandparents have a cottage in Northampton, I can ask if we can stay there for a week.

1:37 pm  
Liam🥄: They said yes and gave me the address

Harry🐸: Sounds fun

Niall🍀: Great, Everyone pack your bags, We will meet up at Harry and Louis’ and carpool to the cottage tomorrow.

Harry shuts off his phone and looks back at the tv and continues to watch the movie. Long after the cookie dough is gone and the movie has ended he looks over to find Louis asleep. Harry gently picks him up bridal style and carries him to his room. He places the smaller man into his bed and situates the blankets. He looked loving at the omega, kissed his forehead and walked out. 

Harry walked over to the closet by the front door and took two medium sized suitcases out. One navy blue with glitter zippers and the other forest green with the letters L.W.T embroidered near the bottom in navy blue. He put Louis’ by his door and went into his own room to pack.

The next morning 9:00am

Louis woke up confused by his surroundings, he distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch last night, he assumed Harry had moved him into his bed after noticing he had fallen asleep. He got up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Louis could smell the scent of fresh pancakes being made in the kitchen. When he opened his door he saw his suitcase and remembered the conversation from last night, he moved the suitcase under his bed so that he wouldn't forget to pack. you walked out of his room and into the kitchen and sleepily mumbled good morning.

Harry turned around and smiled "good morning Lou pancakes are almost ready, have a seat and I'll bring them over in a minute.” Louis smiled, walked over to the table and sat down.

Not long after he sat down Harry walked over to the table with two empty plates and silverware , he set them down on the table and walked back to grab the plate with the pancakes on it. They put a couple of Pancakes on their plate and began to eat them after putting butter and syrup on them. 

Louis took a bite and moaned quietly. Harry coughed and looked down "these are amazing you should make them more often "

“Sure whenever I have a later shift I will.” Harry worked part-time at a bakery a couple of blocks away and also worked at a pub that Niall’s brother owned

“Have you finished packing?” Louis asked. 

Harry nodded and replied “When you finish you should too I’m not sure when the guys will get here. 

Harry having finished his breakfast stood and brought his dishes to the sink and washed them, Louis soon followed suit. Louis volunteered to wash his dishes but Harry just waved him off telling him to pack. 

Louis went to his room and started to dig through his clothes. He grabbed 3 large Jumpers that he realised were definitely Harry’s he didn’t know when he had borrowed them but he put them into his suitcase anyways. The jumpers still had the scent of baked goods and home, Harry's scent. He then grabbed several pairs of jeans that barely fit over his ass and sweatpants for sleeping in. He also grabbed his favorite graphic tees. When he finished packing he zipped up his suitcase and put it next to Harry’s in the hallway.

Louis walked into the living room, laid down on the couch and pulled out his phone. Harry was humming softly at the kitchen table typing away on his laptop, probably making sure that Beth, the bakery’s owner, remembered he was taking a week off for vacation. Louis looked back at his phone and started to scroll through Twitter.

The sound of the front door opening surprised them both and caused them both to look up and hear Niall shout “ Are you two ready to go yet, Liam is outside with his car.”

“Yep, hold on let me just grab my stuff” Louis shouted back. Louis walked to the front hallway only to see that Harry had already grabbed both of their suitcases and brought them to Liam’s car. 

Louis walked outside and saw Liam waiting patiently in the front seat talking to Harry who was seated in the back. Niall was impatiently waiting in the passenger seat. Louis climbed into the back next to Harry and sat down.

Liam looked around the car. “Is everyone ready to go?” he asked. When everyone nodded he pulled out of the driveway and began to drive.


End file.
